


indulgence

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), coda 12x23, coda 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: Dean indulges in touching Cass.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Spanish available: [Indulgencia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009277) by [MCarreant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCarreant/pseuds/MCarreant)
> 
> I'm processing my feelings and accidentally wrote a Destiel poem? it's the first poem of my whole life? help?

For once it’s not a stolen touch —

a brush of fingers

indulging hands

arms over his shoulders

to carry a broken body;

  
it’s desperate

in the way you cupped his face

called his name

caressed his neck and

wrists and

heart

a syncopated attempt

to find him alive

your touch lingers on his chest

on the body that you once burned


End file.
